Vanessa Marcos and the Secret of Hannah Montana
by MileySmilez
Summary: Hi, I'm Vanessa Marcos. I'm just a regular Latina freshman, who knows a secret that should've never been exposed.
1. The Secret

**I unfortunately do not own Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, or any of the songs, although I really do wish I did. Are they for sale?**

"I'm a lucky girl/Whose dreams came true/But underneath it all/I'm just like you!" Hannah coed into the mike. I pictured myself meeting her, or even becoming her friend. But each time I imagined either of those things, I wasn't just another fan—I was a megastar celebrity who she arranged to meet personally. That was my dream. I wanted to be just like her, in the sense of performing and fame. I would donate my riches to charities and hand out concert tickets randomly. I would be the nicest celebrity on the block!

This was my dream. A secret dream that only me, myself, and I knew. I didn't dare tell a soul, not even my two best friends, for fear that they would mock me instead of support me, even though they're totally not that kind of person.

Let me tell you a little more about myself. My name is Vanessa Marcos. My great grandparents are actually immigrants from Spain, so my whole bloodline is Spanish, including me. My great grandparents had to overcome hurdles and racism, but thankfully things have changed now that it's 2008. I have long, black hair about ¾ of the way down my back. I have side bangs and big green eyes. They are so exuberant and bright against my olive skin and black hair that I get noticed easily and quickly. That's one quality that an aspiring popstar has got to be equipped with. Like Hannah has that gorgeous blonde hair cascading down her back and those big blue eyes. I'm way above average height and intelligence wise, and a little below average weight wise. And that's because a year ago, when I was thirteen, I dealt with an eating disorder—anorexia. And I still haven't gotten back up to my natural weight. Anorexia is where you deprive yourself of food because you think you're fat. It's like an over excessive diet. It's also a dangerous and _fatal _path. Thankfully, with the help of my friends and family, I took a U-turn before I was in too deep and too far to turn around. I thought I was fat because I'm super tall, meaning I have more places that need muscles and fat (since there's more of me than, say, a short person). When I stepped on a scale, I guess I forgot that I was so tall and muscular. Anyways, back to describing the happy things about me. I have a really up-to-date fashion sense, because I pour over celebrity gossip and fashion magazines as if they were feasts and I was a hungry vagrant looking for something to eat. And, that's basically all you need to know about me—oh, wait, I forgot to tell you about my two best friends. Well, they were attending the concert with me, so you'll soon learn about them.

"She is hot," whispered Samuel (a.k.a. Sam, my best guy friend). "I would totally—" My best gal friend, Hadley, put her hand over his mouth and whisper-shouted, "Ew, gross, Sam!" Sam shrugged and made a suppressed noise. Then I saw Hadley's face scrunch up and she let out a very loud "GROSS!" Everyone within hearing distance of us (which, of course, wasn't many, since Hannah had begun "Life's What You Make It" and the screaming has reached its highest point) turned and gave us the death stare, probably thinking Hadley was insulting Hannah. The reason Hadley had screamed so loud was began Sam had been concocting a wad of _spit _in his mouth. He released it and it completely covered Hadley's hand that was covering up his mouth. Hadley is a perfectionist and likes everything to be clean. She quickly rubbed all of the saliva off of her hand and onto Sam, her eyes shut the whole way.

So now you've got a handle on the personalities, I'll explain to you about the appearance. Hadley has this really beautiful smoldering orange and red hair (it's natural). She has a couple freckles dotting her pale skin, but no pimples or blemishes. Her eyes are also green, but a duller shade. She is classified as beautiful in the social hierarchy of our high school. I am, too, but more of an exotic beauty. She's naturally slender and just a little bit above average height. She's currently single, though a lot of guys have asked her out or slipped her love notes or flowers.

Samuel has long dirty blonde hair (like Cody Linley's, only darker) and is a total skater dude, complete with tight "girl" pants and graphic T-shirts. He actually does have a girlfriend, but he's compensating whether he should keep her or dump her, since she's a little bit of a brat suddenly. We know he won't, but something might happen. Samuel has milk chocolate eyes (that's what we call them) and he's a little below average height. But he's really skinny and, if I can say this, he's pretty darn adorable. He's classified as cute skater punk at our school.

Now that I've explained all of that, we can get back to the story!

Hannah finished off with an encore of Best of Both Worlds and then bid us all farewell and goodnight. The crowd erupted into a fit of applause and screams. She bowed graciously and exited. People started filing out of the arena, but we stayed put. We only had to walk a few blocks, and it was a perfectly crisp and balmy spring night outside. After thirty minutes off quietly sorting through pictures of her and talking about her overall performance, we realized everyone had left but us. And Hannah apparently didn't see that. I saw her walk onto the stage to check out something new her producers had come up with. She looked tired and cranky. But I was in for a huge surprise as me and my friends coward behind the seats. Hannah reached up and got a firm grip on her beautiful blonde hair and tugged. It _slid off _revealing _curly brown hair _pulled up into a ponytail!

Of course, Hadley, Samuel, and I just gawked at what we'd just witnessed. What else could we do? Besides, if we were noticed, we would get sent away for sure! Of course, Samuel had to break the tension and our cover.

"She's even hotter as a brunette!" he commented loudly.

Brunette-Hannah's head whipped, facing the source of the sound.

"Uh-oh."


	2. Siley Forever?

"What the heck are you doing here?" demanded the brunette-Hannah. "Are you spies for Mikayla?" she falsely accused. I hastily shot up and frantically shook my head, hoping she wouldn't receive the wrong message. "Of course not," I stammered. "I think Mikayla's hair is completely fake and that she sings like a duck being strangled," I ventured, picking up the vibe that she didn't like Mikayla. I chose not to answer her initial question.

Fortunately, this got her to laugh. But then she froze. She quickly pulled the wig sloppily over her real hair. "I'm going to ask you one more time before I get the security to drag you out by your hair (which is really pretty, by the way): What are you doing here?" she snapped. Hadley took a deep breath and answered, "Well, I'm Hadley, this is Vanessa, and this is Samuel. We are probably your three biggest fans and we came here to the concert to watch you. And then we stayed afterwards to avoid bad traffic jam and road block so we could be safe when we walked home. We weren't spying or sneaking or anything! And we won't tell anybody that you're not really blonde—everybody in Hollywood wants to be a blonde!"

Hannah folded her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers against them. She looked as though she were considering what to do with us when Samuel (who was quiet except for the whole "hotter as a brunette" comment) stood up and screeched, "Miley!"

Hannah stood stationary, not moving, not even breathing it seemed. She turned slowly as in a trance and told her security and her manager to give her a moment alone with us. They respected her wish and left, but I had the feeling they were definitely within hearing range. Hannah crossed the stage and descended the stairs to her left. I started hyperventilating and sweating. My idol was walking towards me. And I was about to talk to her.

She passed me by, though, and stood in front of Samuel. "How did you know that?" she demanded with more gusto than she had before. "I mean, why are you calling me Miley? That's the weirdest and stupidest name I've ever heard!" She was obviously lying, but I hoped Samuel would let it go. He didn't. "Well, no offense, Hannah, but you look exactly like this girl in my Biology class named Miley Stewart. Man, I know you don't care, but I've got the most colossal crush on her! She helped me pass my midterm by teaching us this amazing and super talented Bone Dance. It was just like Nobody's Perfect, only with the words altered a bit. She's so great. And she is hot. But I don't even think she notices me," he concluded sadly. The entire time Hannah was playfully biting her bottom lip with her top row of teeth and slightly smiling.

"Really?" she asked dreamily.

"Really," confirmed Samuel strongly. "But it doesn't matter. I should probably move on anyways. She'll never even look at me."

"You don't know that!" Hannah practically shouted. "Don't give up. You're a really handsome and cute guy and you seem really sensitive and that's exactly what I—I mean this Miley character—is probably looking for. I mean, I wouldn't know, since I don't know Miley or anything."

"Yeah, probably…." Samuel started to avoid eye contact and fidget a bit. He looked definitely not over it. Was he acting or was he trying to get the truth out of Hannah (or Miley)? "Oh, by the way, we have this really hard Biology assignment—what was it again?"

"Read pages 300 to 325 and complete the essay on cells," Hannah responded nonchalantly. Then her eyes bulged and she smacked herself hard on the head. "Ugh! Why'd you do that? Now you know my—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Samuel pulled Hannah/Miley in and _kissed her. _I guess he wasn't acting. Hadley and I just stood on the sidelines and gasped. We gasped even more as Hannah/Miley actually _kissed back. _Twenty seconds later, they broke the kiss and both of them looked shocked.

"I meant it, Miley," whispered Samuel.

"Okay!" Hadley interrupted, clapping her hands together. "Let's move on, alright? So Hannah Montana is really Miley Stewart, Samuel likes Miley and Miley apparently likes Samuel, they're basically going out now, and we're just going to leave now!" She suddenly stormed out of the arena. I motioned to the door, indicating that I was going to see if she was alright. Of course, Samuel and Miley started kissing again the second I left. I found Hadley crying in the girls' bathroom.

"What's the matter?" I asked calmly, stroking her hair back and out of her face. Her mascara was smudged and streaking down her cheeks. She was a mess. But she answered anyways. "It's not important. Besides, I shouldn't tell you—you won't understand."

"No, you can tell me anything! I'm surprised you don't know that. Please tell me," I pleaded. She took a deep breath and said, "I know this is totally against all of the rules, but I actually really like Samuel. I mean, _really _like. As in _like-like. _As in _love. _And now that I find out he likes Miley or Hannah, I realize there's no possible way for us to be together."

"Oh, you don't know that," I said unsurely, still surprised by everything I had to absorb. "Of course I do!" she combated. "Who would you pick if you were a guy like Samuel with an option between your best friend or a popstar slash regular girl?"

"I don't know," I lied. "But that doesn't matter. It's personality and spunk. And you have heaps of that!"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. It was Miley, her lipstick smeared and her wig askew.

"I'm sorry if it's my fault you're crying," she apologized to Hadley, giving her a quick hug. "I don't know why you're crying, but I'm really sorry about whatever I did. It's probably my fault. Most girls don't randomly burst into tears when meeting a celebrity and learning a huge secret. Well, for the majority of the time."

Hadley asked, "Can I trust you?" Miley nodded frantically. Hadley looked at her suspiciously but began her story.

"Aw, baby," Miley cooed, "I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Sorry for the odd ending but I've g2g. BTW: If Miley sounds like a tramp or something (making out with a guy she basically doesn't know), I'm sorry! I'm not trying to, because Miley is definitely not a tramp! ******


	3. A Bathroom Confession

I left Miley and Hadley alone to talk about what they were going to do. I had the feeling that Hadley would turn Samuel over to Miley to appease her—she was the biggest celebrity ever! That must have _some _advantages. Samuel was outside, twiddling his thumbs and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I smiled a sympathetic smile, trying to transfer everything I had just learned into my lips and maybe Samuel. He didn't receive the message.

"How could Hadley be so idiotic and dramatic? It's not like I've never met Hannah slash Miley before!" he fumed. Then he added, "She's in about a quarter of my classes and we've talked slightly before! She just needs to grow up. It's not like she's going to lose me because of this. We'll still be best friends." I breathed a sigh of relief. Samuel didn't know that Hadley was secretly crushing on him. I almost laughed at the tangled web we'd been weaving. Hannah was really Miley who liked Samuel who liked her back but Hadley really liked Samuel and Miley knew it and was possibly going to end it between Samuel and I didn't fit anywhere. I was probably the spider, creating the web and messing up everybody's life.

"Vanessa?" Samuel interrupted (my thoughts). "What happened in there? You look as though you know something I definitely don't." I opened my mouth to explain the situation, but snapped it shut immediately. I couldn't betray Miley's and Hadley's trust. If I told him that Hadley liked him, I'd be ruining our friendship because she would never tell me another secret as long as I lived. If I told him that Miley was probably going to breakup with him and that he'd better make his first move, I'd be knocking down the wall of friendship between Miley and me that had just begun to build itself. So I just shut my mouth, pursed my lips, and shrugged. Samuel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, and stormed into the _girls' _bathroom. I guess it wasn't too bed since nobody was occupying the lobby, but it was kind of odd. I crept up and pressed my ear against the door. I could hear the faint sound of yelling and dramatic conversation. I tiptoed into the bathroom. They noticed me but didn't care.

"Hadley, what is your problem?" Samuel exclaimed. "You've never acted like this before!" Hadley, tears streaming and flowing down her face quick and violently, screamed back, "Maybe there's a reason for it! You wouldn't understand—just go kiss your new girlfriend!" Samuel threw his hands up again and rolled his eyes. "Hadley, I will always have a place for you and Vanessa in my heart. You guys are my best friends and nothing can change that, not even a new girlfriend or a new anything! I wish you would understand that," he grumped. Hadley sobbed more violently, and I could tell from my best friend radar that she was about to say something drastic and life changing. She did. "I don't _want _that place! I want _her _place!" she confessed, jabbing a finger in Miley's direction. Hadley stormed out of the bathroom, covering her face. Samuel just stood there, shocked and probably kind of overwhelmed. This was pretty big news. Miley began lightly crying. "I—I'd better, um, go," she lied. "My manager's probably wondering if I've been kidnapped." She pulled out her infamous blonde wig and combed it out with a miniscule pocket comb. When it was smooth and perfect, she put it on her head, adjusted it, and waved flirtatiously to Samuel and regularly to me. Then she exited the bathroom. Samuel didn't make a sound. "I'd also better go. My mom is probably getting worried. You should come, too. Your mother is a sort of worry rat." He nodded as if in a trance and followed me out.

**A/N: Again, bad ending, but I've got to go. I've got the flu and can only stay on the computer for a limited time.**


	4. Jake the Hottie

"Oh, my gosh, I totally spaced on the homework due last night, because of the stupid concert," cried Hadley, fishing around in her bag for even a piece of her homework assignment

"Oh, my gosh, I totally spaced on the homework due last night, because of the stupid concert," cried Hadley, fishing around in her bag for even a piece of her homework assignment. "Stupid Hannah Montana. Stupid Miley—"

"Shut up!" I shrieked, whacking her harshly on the arm before lowering my voice to a rushed whisper. "You do realize that we've got one of the biggest and most destructive secrets in our hands now, right? I bet nobody knew up until now…except for possibly Lily and Oliver, those two people that Miley is always hanging around with. Oh, and of course her family. But now it's all up to us, you know. We're the only people outside of Miley's friend/family circle who know her secret, and if we let it slip, it's going to be disastrous."

"Gosh, thanks for the lecture, Vanessa," sneered Hadley. "Last time I checked, the only person who should be going out of their way for anybody is Miley. She's the one who practically scooped up my crush right out of my reach. She's such a pampered princess. Just because she happens to be partially the hottest teen pop sensation ever to touch the face of this earth (except for possibly Madonna, but Madonna's not a teen) and one of the hottest girls at Seaview High does not mean that she can go about stealing peoples' almost-boyfriends. Who does she think she is? Hannah Montana?" I laughed, although I was unsure if this was a joke or not. My laugh was greeted by a cold glare from Hadley.

"I'm sorry, Hade, but I'm going to have to side with Miley on this one," I confessed, bracing myself for total wrath. When she was silent, I continued, "It's not like you told Samuel how you felt or feel. If you had, and Miley still 'snatched him up,' as you say, that would be completely and entirely a different story. I would totally be on your side. But Samuel had no clue about your feelings, and by the time Miley knew, it was a little too late to end it without breaking Samuel's heart. And odds are, he wouldn't have gotten together with you afterwards anyways, so then both of you would have a broken heart. One broken heart is better than two, you know."

"Whatever!" Hadley stormed off to her first period class. I followed, desperately calling, "Wait, Hadley, that wasn't meant offensively!" Hadley ignored me until maybe the fourth plea and she whipped around, not noticing that Miley and Samuel were strolling towards her back, holding hands and chatting. I grimaced like _Oh, no, here we go _and tried to distract her.

"Um, um, um," I stammered. Hadley rolled her eyes and spun back around, coming face to face with Miley and her ex-crush. She basically screamed and practically bolted in the opposite direction, but I stopped her before she could do anything she'd seriously regret.

"Hadley, stop being so immature!" I shouted. Almost the entire corridor heard me, but I really didn't care at that moment. "Why are you treating Miley like crap? I don't recall her doing anything too bad to you," I hissed, hoping to squeeze a admittance from Hadley. "As you _know," _she hissed back, "I have a perfectly good reason to hate her."

Miley just gasped, obviously offended that we were discussion Hadley's hatred of her in front of, well, _her. _"Excuse me?" Samuel demanded, not dropping Miley's hand all the while. "THAT!" screeched Hadley, pointing to their intertwined hands and bursting into frantic tears. She scrambled into the nearest restroom (girls') and locked herself in a stall.

"Don't do anything," I ordered Miley. "She'll come out eventually. When she needs to." Samuel just shook his head slowly and said, "What was all _that _about? I mean, seriously, that was insane."

Suddenly, just past Miley's right shoulder, I spotted one of the cutest guys I have ever seen in my life. I immediately recognized him. It was Jake Ryan. THE ZOMBIE SLAYER. Okay, so I knew he went to our school, but because he was on a short break filming his new, infamous movie, I thought maybe he'd transferred to some better school or something. But, no, there he was, in the flesh, walking towards us. I totally remembered the fling Miley and Jake had had not too long ago (okay, not totally; that's why I didn't immediately recognize Miley on the Hannah Montana stage when she first yanked her wig off), and realized danger at the sight of Samuel and Miley together. Jake was known for being sort of a hothead with a seething attitude/temper to match.

Miley gawked, obviously noticing Jake, and immediately said to Samuel, "Kiss me." Samuel obviously didn't refuse or ask for an explanation. He happily pressed his lips against Miley's and they kissed for at least thirty seconds.

Jake had stopped walking towards us and started gawking, just as Miley had seconds earlier. He was in pure shock and horror, I could tell. When Miley and Samuel broke the kiss, he stomped right up to them.

"Hello, Miley," he murmurs, sticking his hands in his designer jeans' pockets and looking away. "So, who is this?" Miley dramatically wiped her lips and Samuel blushed. "This is Samuel," Miley said, "my boyfriend."

"Not _him," _Jake sneered, rolling his eyes. "Her." He pointed straight to me and winked. I almost screamed in pleasure, but I didn't; how loser-ish would that be?

"I'm Vanessa Marcos," I said happily, offering my hand. He shook it. "You're super cute," he informed me, winking practically seductively.

Miley gasped again and whispered something in this romantic voice to Samuel before mashing her lips against his again. Samuel and Miley kissed for I think two minutes, most likely feeling Jake's heated gaze on the backs of their heads.

"Call me later, okay?" Jake said. "Here's my number."

I think I found where I fit in on the love triangle.


End file.
